White with a Few Streaks of Orange
by pickledoatmeals
Summary: Kazuha's been inside her room all day, suffering from colds, so Heiji takes her to watch the sunset. Fluff, drabble.


**Warnings:** Not beta'd, OOCness

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N:** I published this about a year ago under the title _101 Things: Heiji and Kazuha_. I was planning to write all about those 101 things, but I only got to do the first one, so I deleted it, and I'm republishing it just for the heck of it. X"D

* * *

_Achoo!_

She sneezed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. It was her last day of winter break, and instead of spending this precious day merry-making, she was lying on the bed, suffering from colds. Her plans of gallivanting around the mall—_'Items are on sale, dammit!'_—were ruined, all because of some infection.

She sat up and reached for the tissue box on the nightstand, then blew her nose. She couldn't help but curse her fate; why now, on the last day of winter holiday? And school starts tomorrow! She was strong as a horse yesterday, but then this morning, she woke up with a heavy head, and couldn't stop sneezing. Her father diagnosed it as cold, and after giving her medicine, forced her to rest all day.

'_But I'm feeling fine, really!'_

'_You almost fell down, and you dare call yourself fine?'_

'_I'll rest tomorrow, I promise! Just let me have fun on this day, please, Dad?'_

'_In your room. Now.'_

She sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. She stood up and drew the curtains a little, looking outside. Everything was blanketed in white snow. She thought that she'd be able to appreciate its beauty more if she was outside, playing, instead of staying locked up her room. She drew the curtains fully, and only realised then that everything was dyed with the lightest tinge of orange. Out of instinct, she glanced at the clock on the nightstand, and saw the hands pointing to 5:37.

"It's this late already?" she muttered to herself, "I must have slept for long."

In the middle of her reveries, her phone rang. She felt a lump in her throat form as listened to that special ringtone.

"H-heiji…?" she softly said.

"Yo, Kazuha!" was the chipper reply, "I see that you're awake now."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I dropped by your house earlier, but your father told me that you're bedridden with cold. You feeling okay now?"

"B-bedridden?! Geez, it wasn't that serious! Really, I wish my Dad would stop exaggerating things…"

The person on the other line chuckled. "If you're able to reply like that, then it must mean that you're already feeling well."

"I told you, it wasn't serious," she replied, "So, what's the call about?"

"Nothing… Just wanna check up on you. And oh, get ready in five minutes. I'll come get you."

"What?"

"I'll take you somewhere. Bye."

"Heiji? Heiji!"

But then, he hung up. She grumbled for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. _'That ahou…'_

She quickly dressed up and went outside. She can hear her father's voice saying, 'Don't even think about sneaking out.' But she wasn't sneaking out, right? Heiji invited him, after all. Kazuha went down in front of her house's gate, and after a few minutes of waiting, Heiji arrived on his bike.

He tossed a helmet to her direction, and he didn't need to tell her to ride on his bike. She got on and wrapped her hands tightly around his waist, taking in his warmth.

"Hold on tight," he said before revving up the engine and speeding off.

**xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx**

They rode across the white-laden city for a few minutes before arriving at a bridge. They got off, took off their helmets, and stared at the scenery before them—river beneath, trees on both sides. Heiji brought her to an entrance to a forest, it seems.

"Only a few more minutes till the sun sets," Heiji said.

Kazuha scooted closer to him, and he wrapped his arm around her waist. She leaned against his shoulder, and at one point, buried her face on his chest. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes, until Heiji softly told her, "It's beginning."

They both looked at the sun slowly descending to the earth. Amidst the wintry grey skies, the golden rays of the sun shyly peeked from the clouds, its little beams barely dyeing anything. Shadows were cast everywhere, the river beneath gurgled, and Heiji pressed her closer to him.

She smiled for the first time that day. "Thanks, Heiji."

He smiled before kissing her forehead lightly. "I know that you'd be sad, considering that this is the last day of winter holiday..."

She snickered for the first time that day, before tiptoeing and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

She thanked Heiji for the second time that day.

And after a few more minutes of spending time together, he drove her back home, only to find a really angry Ginshiro Tooyama waiting.

And they got scolded for a million times that day.

_**fin**_


End file.
